


How Can i Love

by wallabywanderer



Category: Love - Fandom, self hatred - Fandom
Genre: Emotions, Guilt, Love, Other, POV First Person, Self-Hatred, dylan obrien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallabywanderer/pseuds/wallabywanderer
Summary: Some self-reflection.This is my first work, feel free to leave constructive criticism for me to work off of!





	How Can i Love

Can i Love You If i Don’t Love myself?

Do i Have To Feel Something For Someone Who Doesn’t Deserve It?

Can It Be Love If i Don’t Let You Return It?

we Accept The Love we Think we Deserve,

But Do we Have To Return that In Turn?

If i Love You, Does That Mean i Must Love myself To Feel That?

Or If i Don’t Love myself, Does That Mean i Don’t Truly Love You?

Am i Something Special, That i Do Not See, That Makes my Love For me Special?

Because You Darling, You Are Something Special.

Can i Not Show You That?

Because i Am Worth Nothing, Does That Mean i Cannot Say That You Are Worth Everything?

I Accept Love That Shows The Humanity i Lack,

But my Love, Let me Show You That You Deserve Love That Shows You In All Your Beauty.

Let me Love You As i Cannot Love myself.


End file.
